


Magnum opus:                      [the tenth stone]

by Liesinred



Category: This doesn't have anything to do with full Metal alchemist.
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liesinred/pseuds/Liesinred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the meaning of life, to a man who cannot die? Find out,  in this story crossing the globe and time itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Magnum opus:the tenth stone

America 1907

¤ Honor thy father¤

An incredible gift.  
An incredible Burden.  
I wait, as the stone turns from white to red. Knowing that as it changes,  
so too will I change.  
This stone not only heals my body -Prolonging my life.  
It revives me.  
Enlightens me.  
I use it not for wealth.  
Such material thoughts  
are now beneath me.  
There is only wealth of knowledge now.  
I hunger for it.  
I shall travel this world.  
The wind on my back  
and sol on my face.  
Learning all that I can.  
Constantly moving,  
keeping the stone safe.  
Keeping my secret safe.

I learn to change my appearance.  
In 404 years I have made  
8 stones.  
Each one, less effective than the last.  
Each one degrades.  
Just as my confidence does.  
I still have a small piece of the original, inset in a pure gold ring. It's all I have left of my friend. The only stable stone.  
But I fear my days are numbered.  
I will not finish my great work.  
I fear I will not discover his secret.

The philosopher's stone will most likely follow me to my grave.  
Returning to the earth - giving back the elements it once captured.  
-As will I.  
Perhaps that is the real lesson.  
All things must end.  
Nicholas, my friend  
I shall see you soon.  
I believe it is time  
for me to go home.


	2. The first trial

                Magnum opus: the tenth stone 

               

 

France 1503 the year of our lord

 

                            ¤The first trial.¤

 

Life; I awaken. 

In a sense I am born. 

As blurred shapes focus, I see a man. Long white beard. Kind eyes and a smiling face. 

"good day thomas " he chuckled out." Today I am going to teach you about life." he stoked his beard. 

" and it's a good day to learn about it." In his hand he held a stone. Beet red - geometric in shape with a odd Lustre. "today, I show you my deepest secret... How to create the philosopher's stone." 

As he spoke these words, his eyes burned into the me. 

They compelled me to take heed. As if I had no choice in the matter. "we must first gather the necessary ingredients." he hobbled towards me. 

"for what is a recipe without its ingredients" he then produced a scroll from under his cloak. "This has everything you need, step by step. This scroll is more precious than the stone itself. For with it, a near endless amount of stones can be created." 

"you need only read the scroll to pass the first trial. "

I stare at the Page... I confess I see nothing but symbols and random numbers. 

"I've encoded it. - But that's not to say it cannot be read in time" Nicholas said with a smile. "and that my friend, you shall have plenty of." 

The weeks after. I found out a terrible truth. For the stone to work, a human life must be taken. Their soul would be the final ingredient. 


	3. Serpent in the garden

                        Magnum opus: the tenth stone 

                          

               Tibet 1937

                         ¤ The serpent in the garden ¤

 

   My search has lead me to a temple high in the mountains.

Locals speak of a man who was blessed with healing hands. They await his enevetable return. I know better. As I reach the summit I am greeted by a group of men in dark brown suits. These are no monks. I instantly recognize they are Germans. I have not seen a German since the Great war. Clearly these men are not welcomed here, I'm not sure why yet. They ask me my name. I quickly think of an alias Nicholas Flamel.

(why did his name come into my head. Why did it spew from these lips.)

The men laugh. Very good, very good. French man. 

-just then I feel a rifle butt strike the back of my head.

All light fades...

Moments later I awake. I pretend I am still unconcious.

I now see the commanding officer. 

Dressed in black. A silver skull on his hat 

\- and a primitive symbol 

on his arm. 

What have I missed? 

These years of secluded silence have not prepared me for the evils of man. 

I feel heat...

 on the back of my neck.

I know then that the temple is burning. 

I smell flesh cooking.

I hear screams of torment. 

Just then, 

one of the men looks right at me. 

"this one is not burning." 

... Now I am in trouble. Suddenly I hear three pops, followed by a loud bang. Before my eyes could adjust I'm being pulled from the fire by my boots. I am covered with blankets to smother the flames, but my body is unharmed. "how is this possible" such a beautiful voice... And then I see the face its attached to. 

I feel... I feel... I don't know this feeling. " You gave us quite a scare there fella." just then I realized I was surrounded by 5 others. Including this angel that pulled me from hells gate. "the names Diana, Diana Keats. I'm an American" She smiled. "You gotta name?" 


	4. What goes up...

                   Magnum opus:the tenth stone  

                              ¤ what goes up... ¤

 

   Two months have passed since the incident in Tibet. I learned that the officer that ordered the temple burned escaped. Worse than that, he saw that the fire did not burn my body. He knows my secret. On a lighter note, Diana and I have become quite close. -Despite what Nicholas told me about taking a mortal for a wife. I intend on doing just that. We've learned the officer "fritz" (As Diana calls him) will be in New Jersey, overseeing a great airship. We must make our move there. I prepare the ingredients for a new stone. This will be the first stone I will feel no remorse making. Diana's former school mate will fly us to new jersey. This man, Howard Hughes is strange. But Diana assures me he is a quite capable pilot, and certainly the fastest. Diana and I have deguised ourselves to gain access to the hindenburg. Howard waits in the crowd. He is in disguise as well, apparently he is well known. I must wait for the zeppelin to launch before I can attack. That way there will be no escape. As the crew does their final inspection I find myself anxious. I'm not sure why, but I can't stop fiddling with my ring. Diana must have noticed, she placed her hand on mine - just as fritz passed our seats. He stopped for a moment, turned to us and said. Is this not a magnificent machine? He runs his black gloved hand across the back of the seat in front of us. I nod, trying to keep my cool. " Mine fuher expects only perfection... our heritage demands perfection don't you agree?" I nod once more. Gritting my teeth. "well, I must be off, I have business to attend to. Hiel Hitler." I must not blow my cover, though I would like to wring his neck all I can do is say. "Hiel Hitler" As he walks away I spit on the floor... Diana squeezes my hand. We are about to take off... That would be the last time I saw Diana. Many innocent people lost their lives that day. Perhaps, before I die I will share what happened. But this is not the time for it.


	5. Legacy of man

                                  Magnum opus: the tenth stone.

                                                  America 1946

¤ Legacy of man ¤

 

   Was it coincidence Nicholas chose me to be his successor? Surely he saw something inside me, that I have not. Or was it mere happenstance. It has been so long, I have all but forgotten the day I received the gift. If it weren't for my journal... All would be lost. It would seem that the stone heals my body keeping it young - my mind on the other hand has been stretched to its limits. There is no language I cannot speak, no obscure theory I do not in some part understand. Mathematics, the arts, and religion fascinated me for nearly 200 years. Even that cannot hold my attention any longer. I turn my gaze to the stars wondering when man will leave this planet. That would be a sight to see indeed. My predecessor warned me about giving council to just anyone. "make sure that you find someone comfortable with taking all of the credit." which is usually quite easy. I won't claim all of the advancements of man in the last 400 years. Some men were quite brilliant in their own right. Man is in part, catching up to me. Cognitive thought has grown exponentially in the last hundred years. But I'll not leave this world without legacy. I refuse to be forgotten. These are wonderful times we live in. Recently I have been working with the u.s. Government. Bouncing radar waves off of the moon Trying to measure its distance from the earth. If I am correct we should be able to send messages into space. -They call the project Diana.


	6. Chapter 6

                         Magnum opus: the tenth stone 

           

 

                                          Paris 1949 

 

                                        ¤Revelation¤

 

    Upon returning home,

I was 

attacked from behind while entering the flat. I'm not sure how many there were. I awoke to unfamiliar surroundings. Six men, faces covered. "Do you know The power you hold." 

Power? What power? I bluff. 

"the philosopher's stone. We know you possess it." I struggle with the ropes that bind my hands. I must protect the stone.

The six men separate, a large man entered the room. No mask, just a big red handle bar mustache. Before I could say a word. A huge fist connects with my nose. Tears well up in my eyes and I realize that my nose is broken. Where is my stone? I should have healed by now... "wondering where your little trinket is?" one of the hooded men squeals. "Tell us where the stone is and you can have it back." he laughs. "alot of good it will do you." confused I struggled again with the ropes. The hooded man yells through the closed door. "I think he believes that it is the stone." wait... what? 

"you fool, what you carry is a soul jar. You would know that if you would have used it for any stones true abilities." the philosopher's stone needs no souls. It is a perfect vessel."


	7. The alchemist

                            Magnum opus:the tenth stone

                                 Paris underground 1949

                                        ¤The alchemist ¤

  Many Hours pass, perhaps days. I am left in this cell. - Body Broken, Mind fractured. Why would Nicholas deceive me? I never wanted any of this. I Never wished to take lives. I did what I had to... To protect the stone... Pfft! The only real stone is the one in my ring.... My ring? Where is it? Oh no, these bastard have it and don't even know it. -All is lost. "relax thomas. All is not lost" A voice echoes inside the chamber. "You must come with me." A hooded man approaches the chair I am bound to. Releasing the knots that hold my wrists. I'm too weary to fight back. "I have your ring. I shall return it to you as soon as possible." I panic. What is his plan I think to myself. "my plan, thomas... Is to Enlighten you." What is this witchcraft? "it is no witchcraft, it is a gift." For some reason I don't ask any more questions. "now if you please, follow me." I submit to his wishes. - if only to have the ring returned. We quickly walk through torch lit halls. The hooded man makes an abrupt stop. Surveys the area. He pulls a small dagger from under his cloak. Slides it between two of the bricks in the wall. Then takes one of the torches. As he does I hear a faint clang, And the wall separates. He waits a moment for the door to open fully, then retrieves the blade and returns the torch. "quickly, we must make haste." We enter the secret chamber. Inside there are four pedestals. Each with a book, and a box resting atop. As I look around the room it feels very familiar. Bookshelves, an alembic and mortar and pestle on a old oak desk. an athanor in the corner. All are alchemists tools. But one thing strikes me odd. A symbol on the floor. a compass and a square. The sign of the free masons. What do they have to do with the philosopher's stone. "plenty, thomas." Would you please refrain from reading my thoughts. Please, take your journal and ring. It is the last pillar on the right. As I retrieve my journal, I can't help but wonder, who's journals the other pillars hold. "your predecessors Thomas." My predecessors. But, Nicholas was the first to create the stone. "alas, no. He was the first to reveal the great secret." he puts his hand on my shoulder. "and he will be the last to reveal it." I feel his fingers dig into my skin. "You may read this. " He hands me my friends journal.


	8. Failures of our fathers

                          Magnum opus: the tenth stone 

          

 

                             ¤ failures of our fathers¤

 

   If you are reading this, you have no doubt been brought in by the masons. I feel I have some explaining to do. The stone you created was flawed. Do not fret. It is by my hand your stones lack stability. 

I changed the recipe. Not for failure, the stone must be achieved by trial and error. If it were merely given to you its wonderful abilities would not fully be appreciated. 

In this journal the final step is illustrated. But I would first like to explain something even more difficult. Please open the box that accompanied this journal. Place my stone in the center of the symbol on the floor. 

 

I turn to the cloaked man. 

How did you get this? 

"all will be answered."

I gently place the stone in the center of the symbol. As I do the symbol separates. The square and compass part. The stone is lifted by a large shaft rising from the pit. As it comes to rest I am eye to eye with...

Myself - A clay statue of myself. 

"not a statue thomas , a gollem."

I take a step back, look for the door. I just want to run. 

"please thomas Let me explain."

The man removes his hood. 

I see a long white beard 

and a friendly smile. 

 Nicholas!?! 

"yes old friend, 

in the flesh. -so to speak."

But I thought you were dead!?! 

"I'm immortal, as are you... 

We do not die. - Only rest."

What is this place? 

"it is the final trial."

"My stone was fractured into three pieces. No longer perfect. The largest piece I kept for myself. The smallest, you fashioned into a ring. The third piece resides in your chest. 

I'm sorry to have to tell you this way. you are, in essence a copy of me. A gollem, I created you to finish my work. To restore the stone. Little did I know, as you recharged the failing stone with the soul jar. My stone recharged as well. You brought me back from my slumber. Our hearts are forever bound." 

No,I refuse to believe this. 

" believe what you will. But I am not the man you believed me to be either. I am a copy of my master as well."  

so we are but vessels for the stone? Is that what you wish me to believe? I point to the earthen visage of me. 

This is but clay Nicholas. 

I am of flesh and bone. 

" thomas you fool, in all your years have you forgotten the stone itself is magical... If it can turn lead to gold.

 - why could it not, 

change clay to flesh. 

It has been done before."

"today you make a real philosopher's stone. Today, we finally finish what we started."

I still have questions about the soul jars. 

" A soul jar takes (in modern terms) a snapshot of life. Thus giving the user the illusion of immortality. When a soul is devoured the users body returns to its base state. Which in your case is a 28 year old man. In reality, I had no idea the stone would interact with the soul jar so well. If the philosopher's stone were in tact. We would have no need for the jar. But as it stands, we are quite dependent of it now."

"That is something I wish to remedy."

"What few people realize is how close they are to creating a stone, when they make a soul jar. Subtle differences between the two. The soul jar takes life... While the philosopher's stone gives it. All you need do is place the jar in the gollem chest. 

Then give it your own life. A true stone must be preserved in the body. Maintaining balance. Otherwise it will require outside sources of life. In essence making it the opposite of what it is created for."

How did you survive if you gave me life? 

"it was because of my stone. It's fractured state... " he quickly turns to me." But that mustn't happen again. We must erase this chapter in the stones existence." 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
